In this section, the following description merely provides information regarding the background of the embodiments, and does not constitute the conventional art.
In recent years, information technology (IT) products equipped with miniature digital cameras, such as mobile phones, smartphones, tablet PCs, and laptop computers, have been actively developed.
Accordingly, camera modules for realizing such miniature digital cameras have been miniaturized. As the camera modules are miniaturized, however, the parts constituting each camera module must be miniaturized.
In general, the assembly of small-sized parts is difficult, and small-sized parts tend to have poor resistance to external impacts. Therefore, parts constituting a miniaturized camera module may have such a tendency.
Particularly, the respective parts of the camera module may be connected to each other in order to perform auto focusing. If electric conduction members for connecting the respective parts of the camera module are damaged or broken due to external impacts, the camera module may not perform various functions, including auto focusing.
In addition, it may be difficult to assemble the miniaturized parts of the camera module. Consequently, there is a necessity to reduce the number of parts constituting the camera module.